Lunch Table
by Aaraavv
Summary: Logan always eats alone. Rather it be because of his quiet or intimidating nature, he's always sat in the school's cafeteria on his own. At the start of senior year, routine doesn't change much. "Uh…Is this seat taken?"
1. Chapter 1

**fanfiction in my 2020 it's more likely than you think**

**how many of yall r alive. hello is this place alive...? perhaps this will have chapters. listen im still way 2 much into log n alex im 18 now and im old and um i wanted somewhere to post this? craving validation. give give it to me**

Logan always eats alone. Rather it be because of his quiet or intimidating (intimidating? Really?) nature, he's always sat in the school's cafeteria on his own. He sits on the table near a window, often even sitting on the window sill. He reads, sleep or does his homework quietly. It hasn't changed for a couple of years and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his own company.

So, on the first day back to senior year, he walks to his usual table, setting his bag on the window sill and unboxes his lunch. He gets out a book as well, one he'd gotten at a summer book fair (David found it for him- said it was his type).

As he reads in silence, he hears the chair in front of him move a little.

"Uh…Is this seat taken?"

A girl grabs the chair, pointing at it, a bit shyly. Logan frowns and shakes his head.

"Ah nice- can I?"

He doesn't know why he finds himself nodding, but he does. She sits down and he can't help but notice she seems a bit nervous. He doesn't press on it.

"I hope I'm not bothering you- I just didn't know where to sit and you seemed lonely so…? I'll just be doing my homework, don't worry."

Logan waves her away, trying to soothe her worries. He can deal with someone for a day. Besides, she's not ugly to look at. Her hair's long and she keeps tucking it behind her ear, fiddling with the jewelry on it-

"What're you reading?"

His running thoughts get interrupted as he lifts his nose from his book. He notices she doesn't have anything out for lunch- maybe she already ate. He realizes halfway through his thoughts that he's been staring at her for a minute and he also realizes- fuck.

"Um…are you okay?"

He raises his finger, telling her to wait a minute, and grabs a spare sheet of paper. Logan writes onto it.

_"Sorry, I'm mute." _

He passes the paper to him and she gasps quietly- _cute. _

"Oh god. I'm sorry that must've been awkward-"

Logan shakes his head and smiles slightly. He grabs another paper and quickly writes a summary of the book, passing it to her.

"Ah, seems nice- I'm not a book person, so…"

She grabs a pink pen from her pencil case, writing some stuff down into a notebook. He steals glances a couple of times, curious about what she might be writing.

"I'm doing my chemistry homework, it's a pain in the ass really."

Logan nods- he might get good grades in said classes, but he knew it majorly sucked in general. He frowns and extends a hand.

"Uh…You want the paper?"

He nods.

"Okay…"

He looks at the problem, humming. He writes a post-it note, trying his best to explain the problem to her and gives it back.

"Oh. That was- That's it?"

He nods and she smiles, quickly writing it down. He ignores how nice she looks while smiling and focuses back on his book.

"I'm guessing you get good grades."

They both laugh at that. He's glad she doesn't question how he laughs. They continue talking-well, she does, for a while, about their classes. They realize they have some classes together and finally leave each other, not without her leaving her name on a post-it note on his book. Alex sounds nice.

He goes to his remaining classes, half his mind occupied by the mysterious girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He shouldn't think much of it- she probably won't be back tomorrow.

To his surprise, when he walks to his table, he finds her sitting there. She turns around and beams at him- if his heart melts a little, he doesn't think of it. Without thinking too much, he signs a quick "hello" to her.

And much to his heart's dismay, Alex frowns and returns slowly the gesture, quickly catching on. They talk about their classes- and today's Tuesday, which means they have science together. He explains to her that he's selectively mute, and she seems to understand it pretty quickly, even looking interested.

In exchange, she explains that she moved schools because of her dad's job. They talk about rather useless things and go to their next class together, Logan's heart slightly beating faster at the thought of having a new friend. He'd like his quiet alone time, but Alex never pushed boundaries too much.

At the end of the day they share numbers, seeing as they had future team works together in science class. When Logan comes home, he comes to a bunch of messages from her.

_"__Yooo Logan!_

_Um I hope this is Logan lol_

_So uhhh I was wondering cuz my dad's on duty for the weekend….perhaps we could do our science homework and get 2 know each other?"_

_"__Sure._

_I mean yeah cool sounds cool soz I sound annoyed"_

_"__It's all good! We'll plan tmr?"_

_"__Yea sure"_

_"__see u tmr log!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it takes long for updates I'm busy as fuck lol I update when I want. Have fun bros**

Wednesday lazily comes around and Logan rolls out of bed, grabbing his school bag in advance. He shoves his homework in it, throwing a look at the clock: 7:04.

He decides he has plenty of time and slowly walks into the kitchen, the smell of burnt toast reaching him quickly.

"Dave, your toast's burning!"

Ah, Dave and his forever forgotten toasts.

"Fuck-"

David's long gone out of high school, but he still goes to Elias' work, insisting he teaches him some stuff. It's nice, really, to all have breakfast together.

"G'morning Logan," Elias grabs a yogurt from the fridge, throwing it his way, "I made you a milkshake, it's in the fridge."

Logan nods in acknowledgement, silently thanking him. Mornings are quiet, if not for David's ramblings or the dog wanting attention. He likes them like that.

After breakfast, he goes back to his room, grabs whatever clothes he thinks fit and takes his bag. He doesn't bother looking in the mirror, knowing his mop of a hair would probably discourage him more than anything. He walks out but not before waving a goodbye to his family. His usual walks to school take only fifteen minutes, if he counts the little jog he picks up at the end (when he feels like it).

When he gets to school, he immediately spots Alex leaning on the outside wall, probably waiting for him. She waves him over and immediately points to her ears.

"Look- I got a helix piercing."

It's simple, really. It's a small loop, with a tiny diamond attached to it. He smiles and gives her a thumbs up. It seems to cheer her up and Logan's silently tells himself he never wants to see that smile disappear.

"Kinda annoying we don't have class together this morning. I really don't wanna stand through Mrs Thompson's shit alone again, god."

He throws her a smirk, albeit a bit mocking. She playfully shoves him.

"Dude- I _swear_ she's boring as fuck. You're just a nerd."

He walks her to class before waving goodbye for a couple of long, long hours. He decides classes are much more boring without Alex making smartass comments every 30 seconds. Does he listen to said class? No- but does it even _matter_.

And it's strange really. He's always been one to care a lot about his studies, to be meticulous even. But all the sudden a new friend- _are they friends yet- _comes along and its all thrown out of a window. He begrudgingly does the work the teacher asks of him, even when his table partners bother him about speaking. It's not worth arguing or getting upset over- they're always like this anyways. He just thinks that at the end of the class, he'll be able to join Alex over break.

He does end up meeting up with her though, at her locker. She's talking to someone- a guy, he guesses. She spots him and waves, making the other guy turn around. He can't help but notice the slight protectiveness he has over her.

"Hey! How was class?"

Logan shakes his head as he cringes, hoping his message gets across without text. She laughs and hits the other guy's arm, pointing at him.

"This is Logan- y'know the guy I talked about?"

"Oh, yeah," the guy runs a hand through his red hair and gives him his hand, "I'm Brian, her future-"

"Jesus- our parents have known each other for a while, and they've been fucking shipping us for years. It's literally hell."

Logan musters a snort, trying to not think of it too much. Except he does, later, and his mind runs wild with possibilities. She didn't deny it. She's joking about it. Maybe they're in a relationship already? He shouldn't intervene in family business-

"Logan- you're out of it."

He blinks back to reality, to his lunch waiting infront of him and Alex kick her feet up on the window sill.

"You good?"

He nods and continues eating, avoiding her worrying gaze. He doesn't try to rationalize why he's so upset about the new information he gained. Why should it matter if she's dating someone, right? Why should he care? It's not like- Oh fuck.

Logan chokes on his food for a moment.

"Fuck-"

Alex jumps at the sound of not only her friend choking but also perhaps because-

"You- Okay, no it's fine- um, you okay?"

Logan nods, again. They continue eating in comfortable silence and Alex, thank god, never mentions his voice again. He's thankful.

_"__Don't you have lunch?"_

She looks up from his note, smiling shyly.

"Oh, haha, forgot," she awkwardly laughed, "I normally, uh, pack them."

Logan frowns and makes a mental note.

And the next day he sits down at their usual table. He grabs a little box from his bag and slides it across the table.

"Wh-" The word dies in her throat and she frowns.

He shakes his head. _Don't mention it. _They don't talk about it, but she seems to thoroughly enjoy the little chicken sandwich. It makes Logan smile.

"Oh- You still down for this weekend?"

He raises his head and nods, mouth full of food. She laughs and _god, it sounds like music. _

"You could walk with me after school Friday, my dad'll be leaving already. Oh my god- We could have a sleepover! I have-"

She starts rambling about the ideas and thoughts and Logan can't help but just stare.

"So?"

_"Yeah. Deal."_


End file.
